Exposed
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon
Summary: One-shot Hirogo! A different take on how Megan found out the identities of Big Hero 6 and how the others reacted to it.


**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

**Yes I finally caught up with the new episodes from the second half of the season. Am i the only one who got annoyed with Megan's character? I just find her stuck up and pushy. Maybe I just don't like her because she's coming for Gogo's man lol. **

**Remember Older!Hiro he's 16. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Megan groaned into her phone again.

"You've been doing that a lot in the last several minutes." Hiro pointed out with a fry.

Dropping her phone on the table, she held her head in her hands. "Sorry...it's just that I hit a writer's block with my story."

Hiro tried not to sound too excited. "Oh is this the Big Hero 6 article?"

She sighed through her nose. "Yes and I'm no closer to finding out their identities two months ago."

"Oh well, you kn—" Hiro's sentence was interrupted by his phone buzzing.

He dropped the fry in his fingers to unlock the text from Gogo.

**Robbery in progress**

**OMW**

"Who's texting?"

He sucked in a breath. "Gogo, sorry Megan I got to get going, it was cool hanging today."

He rushed out as fast as he could. She saw him clicking some an icon she never saw before on his phone.

"What took you so long Genius?"

Hiro cracked a smile. "Okay, okay enough of your teasing. But good news Megan finally hit a dead end on that expose about us."

"Great! Getting our identities found out this early on in the game and by a reporter no less is a serious faux pa." Fred said jumping up and down in his Zilla costume.

The wall to the outside of the bank exploded.

Hiro grimaced. "Game faces everyone."

* * *

A couple of days later Aunt Cass and Chief Cruz went out to dinner together leaving Hiro and Megan to study in Lucky Cat.

"Hey, Hiro can you help me with this chemistry work?"

He nodded absentmindedly, setting his notebook down where he was drawing up schematics of Gogo's wheels. He bit down near the eraser on his pencil, gesturing her to hand over the worksheet. Glancing at it for a minute he solved the rest of the equations.

"Done, I got to say it's been a while since I learned that."

Megan rolled her eyes, "Not all of us can be geniuses. When did you learn that anyway?"

Hiro shrugged. "I don't know...three years ago?"

"Alright, enough about my work, what project are you working on?" She leaned over to see the chicken scratch of a rough print.

"It's not for me, it's for Gogo. She' s been working on this design and she's been struggling on some aspects so I decided to help her out since it requires a robotic edge."

Megan raised an eyebrow after he was done using all these technical terms that went right over her head. "I didn't think she was the type of person to ask for help."

Hiro went back to erasing and writing in new numbers. "She didn't, I thought I'd surprise her with it."

It went back to relative silence until Hiro's phone began to ring.

"Hey, Gogo."

Hiro's body relaxed into his seat more and a small smirk fell across his lips.

"What no remarks or teasing?" He chuckled.

His demeanor quickly shifted to one of concern. He hunched over his knees. "You know I hate it when you go alone."

He was listening intently to what she had to say. "No duh, you know I care about you. Yep that's it I'm coming."

Hiro gave Gogo no time to protest through the phone.

Megan sighed. "Let me guess, you have to leave again?"

At least he had the decency to look sheepish. "I know I'm sorry."

Megan looked on to where he ran out, her eyes narrowing.

* * *

This time when Megan asked to hang out, she made Hiro promise her that he wasn't going to run out on her.

"Look, I'm sorry I had to ditch the last two times we hung out. I promise I don't have any school stuff to do today."

Finally, Megan thought No more distractions, just me and him. Hopefully, we can take our friendship to the next level.

Hiro excused himself to go to the bathroom. His phone laid on the table face up. No sooner did he leave did his phone start blowing up with texts.

Unable to hide her curiosity, Megan leaned over to see who it was from. All the messages were coming from Gogo.

**SuperSonic Sue broke out of jail **

**Tracked her to Steamer's lair**

**Genius? **

**Could use your and Baymax's help**

**If you don't respond in the next 5 minutes I'm issuing second in command takeover.**

**"Second in command takeover?" She muttered to herself. **

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Hiro's voice. "What's up with all that buzzing? Is that my phone?"

Megan nodded her head and handed the device over. "Gogo's really trying to get your attention."

His eyebrows shot up and unlocked his phone to flick through. "Shit..."

"I gotta go, I—uh...I totally spaced that I had a thing to do with—uh—Gogo...so later!"

Megan ground her teeth together in annoyance. This is the third time in two weeks that Hiro ditched her and every single time it was his friend Gogo dragging him away.

For how close she and Hiro have become, he never once introduced her to his college friends. He talks about them sometimes and Cass always asks him how they're doing so they must spend time together all the time.

Megan asked him once if she could meet them and Hiro gave her an unsure answer.

"I don't know...I mean they're two years older and you'd probably get bored easily, all we talk about is nerd stuff together."

She went back to her room to work on her board, slowly putting the pieces together.

* * *

The very next day Megan marched herself over to Hiro's garage. He was tinkering with a circuit board.

"Megan! What are you doing here?" He was surprised and slightly annoyed. He hated getting interrupted when he's working.

"It's you isn't it?"

Hiro wheeled away from his desk at her tone. Giving her his full attention finally.

"I don't know what you're on about."

Megan had her arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently.

"You're Big Hero 6."

He stood up abruptly. "Look I don't know where you got that idea but you need to get rid of it immediately.

Megan took a step back at his intense stare but she didn't let up. "It makes perfect sense! How you're always disappearing! Why you won't let me meet your college friends because they're part of it! And those mysterious texts your friend sent were suspicious enough and then all I needed was a motive. Bringing your brother's murderer is more than enough reason to turn into a vigilante."

Each explanation sent a wave of panic and tightened his chest. There was no escaping this with a well-crafted lie. He leaned back on his desk, his hands gripping the edge of it until his knuckles turned white.

"Megan you can't."

"Of course I can! You're wanted! I don't understand why you can't just let the police handle it!"

Hiro tore himself away from his desk. "The police can't do anything!" He threw his arm out to gesture to the outside world. "They weren't there for Tadashi and they can't protect the city as we can."

He stepped closer to her until he was practically in her face. Not going to lie Megan was a little intimidated. She's never seen Hiro so passionate and angry about something. He's usually calm and doesn't let his emotions get the best of him.

"Who stopped Callahan? Uh? I did. San Fransokyo needs us more than the police and I can't stand by while these people need help."

Megan shook her head slowly. "You're wrong, what you're doing is too dangerous Hiro."

She turned around ready to go back home to write the article. Hiro grabbed her wrist.

"Ima show you something, and hopefully by the end of this you will change your mind."

Megan slipped her arm out of his grip. "There's nothing you can do that I'll change my mind."

He bit his lip. "Not even showing you our base?"

She pursed her lips. "Okay, I'm in."

They make it to the gates with Baymax in tow. So far Megan is far from impressed.

"The abandoned candy factory? This place is a dump."

"Hold your opinion until we actually get down there."

Once entering the factory an alarm sounded.

"Unidentified personal in Sector 3." Hiro went over to the wall and pushed in revealing a secret keypad to shut off the alarm and activate the elevator.

Megan nodded along. "Okay...impressive."

The rest of the team was in the meeting room minus Gogo.

Fred didn't look up from the taco he was eating. "Hey, Little Man."

Wasabi and Honey Lemon both gaped at the same time to see Megan.

Honey Lemon was in the middle of telling a story to Fred before she saw Megan.

"Then what happened Honey Lemon?" Fred spun his chair around to gawk at Megan.

"Hiro! Intruder alert!"

Hiro put up his hands in a supposed calming manner. "She already found out our identities."

Fred grabbed his hat from his head and began twisting it in his hands. "This is breaking so many superhero rules! You don't just bring a nosy reporter into a super-secret base!"

Wasabi pinched the bridge of his nose. "At least tell me that Gogo knows you brought her down here."

Hiro sucked in air through his teeth. "Well...not exactly..."

Honey Lemon collapsed back in her chair. "Oh boy."

"She is going to murder you." Wasabi stated.

Hiro waved him off. "No she won't, she loves me too much and where is she anyway?"

"She's in the Sim-max" Honey Lemon told him.

Hiro tried to think of the positives. "See, she's training which means she'll be too tired to try to fully kill me."

"But she's in her suit which means she could kill you easier with those flying metal disks of death!" Fred reasoned. "Maybe I should get into my Fredmeleon suit that why I can stay far away from her wraith."

"I got this guys, trust me." Hiro motioned for Megan to follow him into the training room.

The door slid open to reveal most of it covered in training mats and the large window display where Hiro could clearly see Gogo fighting Supersonic Sue in the square.

He knocked on the glass of Sim-max to get her attention. She smiled seeing him.

Gogo focused back on her fight. She tossed a disk in the pathway of Sue causing her to slip backward. Gogo shifted her body on her big flying disc to hammer her to the pavement. The robot glowed red signaling significant injury. The arena lit up green while Roddy's voice boomed "Killer takedown!"

She removed her helmet still smiling and exited the door. She didn't spot Megan who was off to the side per Hiro's directions.

"Hey Genius, you want to spar?" She tugged lightly at the hair on the back of his neck.

"Is that all you like to do?"

She bumps his hip into his. "You know that's a lie."

Megan was still off to the side being ignored. A slight pang of jealousy erupted from her chest with how flirty the two were getting. She cleared her throat to make her presence known.

On reflex, Gogo pulled a disk from her gauntlet poised to throw it if it wasn't for Hiro's hand blocking it from launching.

"What the hell Hiro!"

"Megan found out our identities so I'm trying to show her what we do to try to change her mind."

Gogo dragged Hiro by his ear out to the conference room.

"Oh thank god he's still in one piece." Fred sighed in relief.

"Oh ho he won't be for much longer until he explains how this all happened," Gogo threatened.

"Okay! Babe! Babe! Please let go of my ear! Baby!" Hiro's ear was starting to throb with how much pressure she was using.

She let him go and he hastily rubbed his ear before launching into detail how this mess happened.

"Hiro you know I love you but this is way too risky, she learned more of our secrets by you bringing her here." Gogo pointed out the obvious.

"I know, but it was the only way. I think wants see she's us in action, she'll trust us."

Gogo narrowed her eyes at Megan who was doing the same thing in return.

"One mission, and she's your responsibility."

Hiro wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That's why I love you!" He kissed her cheek soundly.

The jealousy burned deep in Megan but there was no way she could compete. She felt so out of place in the headquarters. Hiro acted like a different person here, more confident...more free. This was the same person who challenged her in the garage about their identities.

Megan got the feeling even if she did post the article that Hiro would still find a way to help people and continue being Big Hero 6.

She wasn't going to jump the gun, she still wants to see what a mission is like and to really see how capable the police is. Her dad always told her how his units were always on top but end up not catching the villain because Big Hero 6 got in the way from doing their jobs. She'll finally see who was telling the truth.

Basemax beeped for an alert. The team settled into their designated chairs. Hiro directly in the front with Gogo beside him, Honey Lemon next to Gogo, Wasabi next to Hiro and last Fred next to Wasabi.

Their eyes focused on what Basemax was saying.

The computer system finished giving the report and triangulated where Yama was.

"Come on guys let's suit up." He turns his head slightly to acknowledge Megan. "Megan you're with me and stick with Baymax at all times."

Gogo cracked her gum loudly between her teeth. The noise made Megan jump but the others were used to the sound.

"This is going to be a piece of cake."

They all jumped on Baymax. Gogo was underneath Hiro, his front plastered to her back. Honey Lemon was hanging on Baymax's left arm, Wasabi the right while Fred held his wing.

Hiro let Megan borrow a shaded visor helmet to hide her identity. She hopped on Baymax's back using Wasabi as an anchor.

"You better hold on tight we like to go fast," Hiro warned her.

Megan could feel herself getting sick already. She hated speeding probably because her dad stops speeders mostly for a living.

As soon as they lifted off, Megan couldn't stop screaming. Hiro internally smiled. Well if she doesn't change her mind after the mission, he could always take her on a "relaxing" flight around San Fransokoyo.

* * *

**I just needed to get my frustration out on Megan. Gogo is the only bad bitch in my book. **

**Make sure to check out my other Big Hero 6 one-shots.**

**Stay Crazy.**


End file.
